


my youth is yours

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: DHALLOWEEK, F/F, Multi, and there's candy, but its wholesome, carlos evie and jay are tired of mals shenanigans, just a one shot of the core four being chaotic as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: mal has always had the most candy out of all of her friends every year, until this one halloween night.descendants halloween writing week day 7: free prompt.





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my last prompt for halloween week!! To be honest, some of these were really stressful and hard to write, but I'm sort of glad with the finished product for a couple of them. This is probably the most wholesome one ive written lol. Hope you enjoyyyyyy

“Be safe tonight, okay?” Mal says to the two younger children in front of her, who were dressed as superheroes. The kids nod and politely say their “thank you”s as Mal puts the last handfuls of candy into their buckets. They scurry off of Mal’s porch, and one of the kids dressed as Batman, turns and wishes Mal another happy Halloween before catching up with his friend to the next house. Mal smiles, waving at the child before picking the empty plastic bowl and walks inside her house. 

“And just like that, I got rid of yet  _ another _ batch of candy.” Mal announces to her three friends in the living room, a hint of cockiness in her tone.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Jay says flatly, rolls his eyes. “You always have the most candy and you’re always the popular house. Not surprised at all.” 

Jay definitely wasn’t foreign to the fact that Mal was incessant at bragging about how much candy she racked up or gave away on Halloween. Ever since the two were little, they’d always go trick or treating, and nonetheless Mal would always come out on top with the most candy. Jay could remember the time when they were eight and she had dropped most of her candy while running through a haunted house, which resulted in her ruining her face paint with tears. Out of the goodness in his little heart, Jay ended up giving half of his candy to her and it made Mal beam with joy. A couple years later they met Evie and Carlos, and the four made it a tradition to go trick or treating every year. 

“Aww,” Mal says jokingly, feigning sympathy. Her lips, coated with a deep red lipstick, twist into a smirk. “Are you jealous?” 

“You know Halloween isn’t a competition about candy, right?” Evie chuckles as she’s adjusting her black cat ears in the front facing camera on her phone. She turns to lean on the kitchen counter next to where Carlos is standing.

“You’ve been treating it like one since we were twelve.” Carlos adds, as Mal pours the two ginormous bags of candy into the empty bowl. 

“Just have fun with it, M.” Evie says softly as she places her phone down on the counter, hoping that her girlfriend would lighten up a little.

Mal raises her eyebrows. “Oh, I am,” she nods. “I’m having fun being the best house on the block for trick-or-treaters  _ and  _ I still have more candy than you guys!” 

“As expected… “ says Jay under his breath. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” Mal turns to a mirror on the wall, adjusts her witch hat and fixes her blonde hair before grabbing the big bowl of candy. “I’ve got quite a bit of candy to give out.” 

Mal exits the door to greet some more children and closes it, and the other three turn to each other and sigh.

“We can never pin her down, can we?” Carlos says distractedly, looking at something on his phone. 

“That’s gonna change tonight.” Evie says as a devious plan manifests in her brain, catching Jay’s attention. “I’ve got a plan, guys.” 

Jay and Carlos give each other a look, seeing as this was very new, coming from Evie. 

“We’re gonna steal her candy.” Evie announces and crosses her arms, smirking. “She thinks this is a game, so we’re gonna play.” 

“And how are we gonna do that, exactly?” Jay interjects, “She’s standing right next to it.” 

“I know that.” Evie says, slowly walking toward the door before spinning on her heel again to face the two boys. “Which is why need to get Mal to take her eyes off the candy.” 

Evie was more the peacemaker, the mom-figure of her friend group. Most of her time spent with them was trying to talk them out of the most impulsive and chaotic decisions. However, just because she’s mature didn’t mean she doesn’t have a childish side to her. 

“Carlos,” she says. “I need you to be a distraction.” 

The younger boy huffs. “Why me? What do I even say?” 

“I don’t know, act distressed?” Evie argues. “Just act cool.” 

Mal smiles as she yet again gives a handful of candy to a small child, wishing them a friendly Happy Halloween as they walked off with their parents. She hears the creak of her door behind her and she’s almost startled by a panic-stricken Carlos. 

“Mal, I need your help!” He says, head darting in every direction. “I think I lost Dude.” 

The blonde furrows her brows. “What? I thought you left him at home. I didn’t see you come in with him.” 

“Oh no, he might’ve ran away.” he says, which concerns Mal because Dude was always by Carlos’ side and wouldn’t just run off. “Um--you check down the street, I’ll go check the back door.” 

Mal nods, exiting the front of her house and starting to proceed down the sidewalk. Carlos give Jay and Evie a signal, and they fail to even reach the candy when Mal comes back in a matter of seconds. 

“Carlos, I don’t see signs of Dude anywhere. Maybe we should--” 

“Oh, no need to worry about that anymore.” he answers, which he earns an appalled look from the girl. “I forgot I had texted Lonnie and asked her to babysit him for the night.” 

It takes Mal a few seconds to respond. “...Ok.”

Carlos gives her a fake smile before walking back inside the house to a rather annoyed looking Evie with her arms crossed. 

“Well, that didn’t work.” he says defeatedly. “You got a backup?” 

The girl thinks for a minute, before another plans appears in her head. “Actually, I do.”

She walks past Jay and Carlos toward the door before turning again. “Just follow my lead.” 

Evie walks out the door to meet Mal, who’s just given some candy to a group of children. The blonde turns and flashes her girlfriend a quick smile, getting ready to greet the next group of children coming down the sidewalk. 

“Hey, E.” She greets. “There something wrong?”

“No, not really.” Evie says, smirking. “I just wanted to give you this.” 

Mal didn’t even have a chance to get another word out, when she was suddenly being spun to face the taller girl and meets her lips. Evie pulls her in closely, wrapping her arms over her shoulder and Mal grabs her waist. Jay and Carlos swiftly reach for the bowl and took whatever they could, which was most of the bucket, before closing the door. 

Mal gasps as she releases herself from Evie’s lips. “E! Not in front of all these kids!” she says, lightly swatting Evie’s arm as she’s trying to hide her reddened cheeks. 

“Sorry, it’s just—“ Evie apologizes, trying not to laugh from the sound of Jay and Carlos scampering inside the house. “You look really good tonight, I thought you should know that.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Mal says softly, looking at the taller girl lovingly before leaning into kiss her cheek, and in the second her eyes are closed Evie manages to snatch another handful of candy from the bucket. 

Evie gives Mal another smile before walking back into the house, closing the door and giving the two boys high fives. 

“We finally got it!” Evie laughs as she sorts through the small pile for her favorite candy. 

“Who’s got the upper hand now, Mal?” Jay laughs, making sure he gives all the chocolate and peanut-butter cups to Carlos because he knows it’s his favorite. Carlos does the same with the sour gummies.

Another ten to fifteen minutes go by, and half of the kitchen counter is covered with empty candy wrappers, and the other half with the un-eaten candy. Meanwhile,Mal gives out some more candy to another group of children, and it doesn’t take her very long to realize that her bucket has gotten empty much faster than usual. The three hear the door knob twist, which signals them to hide the candy as quick as they could. Jay shoved some candy in his pockets, Evie in her purse, and Carlos inside the one bedazzled white glove he wore (he was dressed as Michael Jackson, by the way.) 

“That’s weird.” Mal says as she comes inside the house. “I thought I had way more candy than that.” 

“Maybe you were so caught up in giving them out you didn’t realize you ran out so fast.” Evie says, lying straight through her teeth. 

“That was my last batch an--” Mal suddenly pauses. “Carlos, what’s that on the side of your mouth?” 

Carlos’s eyes widen, knowing full well he had chocolate on his lip. He just shakes his head. “Nothing. What are you talking about?” 

“That wasn’t on your mouth there before.”

“There’s nothing on my mouth, Mal.” 

“Yes there is!” Mal argues. “I can see it! I’m not stupid!” 

“See what?” Jay joins in on whatever little white lie Carlos was selling to her. 

“I don’t see anything.” Evie also adds. 

Mal was about to open her mouth again before her mind connects the dots, and a rather pissed off expression appears on her face once she realizes what’s going on. 

She slams the bowl on the counter which make Evie and Carlos flinch. “I swear, if I find out you guys are stealing my candy I’m gonna kick all your a--” 

“Trick or Treat!” 

Stood at the door was a young girl with dark and curly hair dressed as Piglet from Winnie the Pooh, her parent standing close by. Her little arms held her bucket in front of her, looking up at Mal with hopeful eyes. Telling by her height and her high pitched voice, she was the tiniest trick-or-treater Mal received. Mal could already feel her heart breaking as she prepared to tell the young girl that she had no more candy left. 

“Hi, sweetie!” Mal tried her best to sound like nothing was going on. “I like your costume!” 

“Do you have any candy, miss?” the child says, the lisp from her missing tooth prominent. 

The child’s mother giggles, before telling Mal that they came out to trick or treat a little too late, and every house on the block had no more candy left. 

“What have we done?” Evie mouths to Jay and Carlos, who were just as nervous and wide-eyed as she was. Without a single word, Jay stands from where he’s sitting and leaves the room for a minute, and the other two give him confused looks.

A nervous feeling bubbles in Mal’s stomach. She would most  _ definitely  _ hate herself if she let the child sadly walk from her house, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not when she’s got big brown eyes staring hopefully into her soul and tiny arms expecting candy. She just wishes that she had some sort of power to tap the bowl and another batch of candy would appear, but she can’t, which makes her all the more nervous. 

“Uhh..” her lip twitches, and she fidgets, and she feels like she wants to cry when she sees the child’s bright facial expression dim. 

“We’ve got something better than candy!” Jay suddenly exclaims at a surprisingly perfect timing, as he makes his way to where Mal is standing. 

Mal gives Jay a confused glare. “Wh-” 

Jay steps in front of her, before kneeling to be at eye-level with the little girl. “How about some strawberry ice cream!” he exclaims, and Mal wants to murder him on the spot because she was  _ saving that for later. _

But then maybe she doesn’t, when the child squeaks of joy as Jay puts the small tub of ice cream into her bucket. The mother thanks them as she smiles radiantly, saying that her daughter would’ve been so upset if she hadn’t got any candy, and strawberry is her daughter’s absolute favorite ice cream. Jay and Mal both wish them a happy Halloween before they walk off, and Mal shuts the door. 

“Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine.” Jay smugly says as he stands up. 

The blonde crosses her arms and crinkles her nose. “Remind me to never give out candy when you guys are around ever again.” 

Evie chuckles, walking around the counter to face her girlfriend. “C’mon Mal, lighten up a bit, okay? Every year we watched you take the crown with the most candy, so we wanted some of that for ourselves.” She smiles. “Plus, you just made a kid happy with strawberry ice cream.” 

Mal softens. “I have Jay to thank for that,” she says before turning to him. “You’re a dumbass, but I’m glad you had my back.” 

“Anytime.” Jay reassures, opening a pack of sour candy. 

“I have to admit,” she turns back to Evie. “You guys got me good.” she says, which makes the other softly laugh. 

“And we don’t regret it at all.” Carlos adds, mouthful of candy which makes Jay snicker at him.

“I guess you guys are right. Maybe I’ll go a little easier next year.” Mal rolls her eyes good-heartedly. 

“Good.” Evie says, before kissing her nose. “Now let’s watch a movie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for readingg! make sure you leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
